


Tortine e altre meraviglie culinarie

by will_p



Series: KuroTsuki Days 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Appena sceso dal treno, dopo giorni e giorni di lontananza, Tsukki gli dà un romantico benvenuto sbattendogli un sacchettino tra le mani e mugugnando qualcosa che suona cometieni, è per tesenza guardarlo negli occhi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in straritardo per l'evento #ValentineKuroTsuki di [KuroTsukkiWeek](http://kurotsukkiweek.tumblr.com/post/156717122650/were-entering-the-second-month-already-how-are) \+ il prompt _le cose non vanno mai come credi_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110885.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). #salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo (#teamTSH ftw!)
> 
> Volevo anche provare a scrivere dal pov di Kuroo, per una volta, ma alla fine non ce l'ho fatta a usare "Tetsurou" per tutta la fic (anche perché L'AVESSI SCRITTO UNA VOLTA SENZA SBAGLIARMI) quindi niente, Kuroo pensa a se stesso come "Kuroo". Tutto regolare. Toglietemi il computer.

Appena sceso dal treno, dopo giorni e giorni di lontananza, Tsukki gli dà un romantico benvenuto sbattendogli un sacchettino tra le mani e mugugnando qualcosa che suona come _tieni, è per te_ senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
“Ciao anche a te, mia adorata tortina,” dice con un mezzo sorriso, giusto per farsi guardare in faccia il tempo di un’occhiataccia orripilata (e perché Tsukki _è_ la sua tortina adorata, tutto morbido dentro nascosto sotto tanti strati diversi, anche se per qualche motivo non apprezza le sue descrizioni poetiche). “Qual è l’occasione?”  
  
Kuroo resta imbambolato sul binario mentre Tsukki _cincischia_ , si torce la zip della felpa tra le dita prima di ficcare di scatto le mani in tasca, striscia un po’ i piedi sul pavimento, fissa un cartellone pubblicitario dall’altra parte della stazione come se l’avesse offeso personalmente. È - wow. Per un giocatore così bravo a restare impassibile di fronte a ogni avversario, fuori dal campo certe volte è un disastro.  
  
Alla fine fa un respiro profondo, come se soltanto aprire bocca gli costasse fatica, e dice: “San Valentino,” che -  
  
Eh?  
  
“È il dieci febbraio.”  
  
Tsukki rotea gli occhi perchè _sì, grazie tante_ , ma Kuroo ha bisogno di un pochino di comprensione perché il suo cervello sembra essersi inceppato. _San Valentino_ , dice lui, come se l’argomento non fosse taboo da mesi perché Tsukki sembrava disgustato alla sola idea della festa degli idioti e del consumismo. (Parole sue.) _San Valentino_ , dice lui, come se sotto il letto di Kuroo non ci fosse nascosto un libro di ricette della signora Kozume, gonfio di segnalibri nella sezione dolci al cioccolato.  
  
_San Valentino_ , dice lui, in mezzo alla stazione, come se non sapesse che Kuroo sta _vibrando_ dalla voglia di baciarlo lì e subito davanti a dozzine di sconosciuti.  
  
Non potendo, si accontenta di fissare a turno Tsukki - fronte sempre più accigliata, guance sempre più rosa - e il sacchettino - bianco, discreto, chiuso da un fiocco rosso scuro un po’ storto - che ora stringe tra le mani neanche fosse un gattino appena nato, senza riuscire a decidere su cosa soffermarsi.  
  
“Lo so, ma la settimana prossima non ci sei, e il fine settimana dopo abbiamo gli allenamenti con la Seijou, e poi gli esami, e…”  
  
La sua voce sfuma nel vuoto, e Kuroo sa che se c’è mai stato un momento adatto a dire qualche cretinata per sciogliere la tensione è questo, ma tutte le battute sono evaporate dalla sua testa lasciandolo soltanto con un nodo caldo al petto che sta risalendo, sempre più pericoloso, alla gola. “Hai fatto dei cioccolatini di san Valentino? Per me?”  
  
Tsukki diventa ancora più rosso, ma più che imbarazzato ora sembra irritato, che è abbastanza normale. “Ovviamente,” sbotta, poi sgrana gli occhi e si volta di scatto. “Cioè, no,” continua, partendo in direzione dell’uscita con Kuroo e la sua espressione da triglia lessa incollati alle calcagna. “Li ha fatti li nostra manager. Per tutta la squadra. E Yamaguchi si è offerto di darle una mano prima di ricordarsi che non riesce ad aprire bocca da solo davanti a lei, quindi mi ha trascinato con lui, e - c’era del cioccolato avanzato, così -”  
  
L’immagine è così adorabile che Kuroo rischia di cadere in ginocchio e piangere stringendosi al petto il preziosissimo cioccolato che, ora che ci pensa, probabilmente si sta anche un po’ sciogliendo. Riesce valorosamente a restare in piedi, invece, e appena sono fuori dalla stazione prende Tsukki per un gomito e lo trascina di peso nel vicolo deserto più vicino.  
  
Yaku continua a ripetergli che è per colpa di idee del genere che mezza Karasuno è convinta che sia un molestatore di ragazzini, ma certe cose sono troppo importanti.  
  
Stringere Tsukki è tornare a respirare. Gli sfiora le labbra e tutto il suo corpo si scioglie, come il primo sorso di tè caldo dopo una lunga giornata d’inverno, così insegue quel calore con un altro bacio e un altro ancora, sempre più lunghi, sempre meno irruenti. Tsukki non protesta ma s’irrigidisce di scatto al suo abbraccio, e poi si lascia andare per gradi - collo, spalle, schiena, e quando finalmente si rilassa contro il suo petto e gli infila le mani nei capelli, Kuroo si lascia premere contro il muro più vicino con un verso contento.  
  
“Non potevi aspettare che fossimo a casa?” dice Tsukki contro la sua bocca. Il tono è irritato, ma le dita che giocano con i suoi capelli suggeriscono altro.  
  
“Stai scherzando, mi hai _regalato della cioccolata per_ \- oh, hai casa libera?”  
  
“Non ti ci porto, se ti comporti così.”  
  
“Prometto di fare il bravo,” mormora, baciandogli il collo, e ci vuole ancora qualche minuto prima che dicano altro.  
  
“...perchè stai tenendo il sacchetto in quel modo?”  
  
Kuroo segue lo sguardo perplesso di Tsukki lungo il proprio braccio, teso a mezz’aria in maniera effettivamente un po’ scomoda, fino al sacchettino incriminato, che dondola sospeso lontano da dove loro due sono premuti l’uno contro l’altro, poi torna a guardare Tsukki, altrettanto perplesso. “Perché non voglio scioglierli col calore corporeo? La cioccolata fonde a trentadue gradi.”  
  
Tsukki lo fissa per un secondo, una maschera immobile, poi si nasconde nel collo della sua felpa per soffocare una risata. “ _Nerd._ ”  
  
“Altrettanto,” dice, prima di premere un bacio tra i capelli di Tsukki e poi, con riluttanza, districarsi dall’abbraccio e tornare sulla strada principale. Sarebbe perfettamente contento di restare nascosto in un vicolo col suo ragazzo fino al giorno dopo, ma tecnicamente c’è anche altro in programma per la sua visita.  
  
Come ingozzarsi del suo regalo di san Valentino.  
  
Apre con nonchalance il sacchetto mentre camminano, e per poco non finisce contro un palo. I cioccolatini sono a forma di _gatto_ , tanti piccoli musetti tondi dall’aroma delizioso che lo fissano da dentro la stoffa, in un mix di cioccolata bianca e fondente che li fa sembrare persino tigrati.  
  
È una dimostrazione di controllo notevole non trascinare Tsukki indietro nel vicolo e riprendere da dove si erano interrotti.  
  
“Mi aspetto qualcosa all’altezza, per il White Day,” dice Tsukki, guardandolo di sottecchi, col ghigno sottile di quando vuole fingere di non essere nervoso. Kuroo gli getta un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo stringe drammaticamente, promettendo ogni genere di sciocchezza romantica, finché Tsukki non lo spintona via e tenta di nuovo di seminarlo - ma lo fa sorridendo, sorridendo _davvero_ , per cui missione compiuta.  
  
Ora non gli resta sul serio che trovare qualcosa all’altezza. Sono giorni che studia ricette e alla fine stava pensando a fragole ricoperte di cioccolata, anche se sarebbero state un inferno da spedire, ma ora non va più bene - serve qualcosa di più impegnativo, qualcosa di meglio. Brownies, come minimo. Oppure una torta.  
  
Potrebbe scriverci sopra ‘ _una tortina per la mia tortina_ ’.  
  
Si commuove un po’ pensando alla faccia che potrebbe fare Tsukki, e quando poi lo guarda interrogativo Kuroo _sa_ che il sorriso con cui gli risponde è vagamente inquietante, ma non riesce a trattenerlo. Tsukki si limita a scuotere la testa e torna a camminare normalmente, facendosi appena appena più vicino, giusto quanto basta perché da fuori sembri che le loro mani si stiano sfiorando per caso, ed è tutto perfetto.  
  
Gli resta solo da scoprire dove comprare una teglia a forma di dinosauro.

**Author's Note:**

> E ADESSO C'È ANCHE UN SEGUITO!!! → [Stegosauri e altre sorprese](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10400418)


End file.
